Corey Bryant
Corey is a main character in Book 1 of Wolf Hound. He was first introduced as a high school student who was admitted to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital after suffering what appeared to be a large scorpion sting on his arm. However, after he was questioned by Melissa McCall, Scott McCall, and Kira Yukimura, it was revealed that Corey had actually been stung by a fellow student he had been dating named Lucas, who they discovered had recently been turned into a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera by the Dread Doctors. A few days later, Corey became alarmed by the fact that his scorpion wound healed completely without so much as a scar, and after talking to Mason Hewitt, it was revealed that Corey, too, had been turned into a chimera just like Lucas. His healing ability was confirmed once again when Scott pierced the back of his neck with his claws to search his memories for the location of the Dread Doctors' laboratory and the wounds vanished within moments. After that, more of Corey's supernatural abilities began to emerge as well, such as super strength and the ability to camouflage his body as to appear imperceptible, much like the myth of the chameleon. Once he began bleeding and vomiting modified mercury in Lies of Omission, the Dread Doctors declared him to be a failed experiment, and The Surgeon killed him by stabbing him in the heart with his sword-cane. Shortly afterward, his body was stolen by Jordan Parrish when he was in a Hellhound-trance and brought to the Nemeton, where it was partially burned by Jordan's pyrokinetic abilities. In Status Asthmaticus, Corey was among the four Chimeras resurrected by Theo Raeken using the Dread Doctors' green serum, including Hayden Romero, Tracy Stewart, and Josh Diaz, who Theo immediately recruited to a new pack of his own creation. However, the identity of the supernatural creatures that the Dread Doctors used to turn Corey into a Chimera still remain unknown at this time. After his resurrection, Corey did as he was asked by Theo and joined the newly-formed Chimera Pack, of which Theo was its self-proclaimed "Alpha." However, though all of the Chimeras who came back to life experienced side effects that made their personalities darker, Corey still retained much of his gentle and compassionate personality, which made him conflicted about his role in the pack, though he ultimately stayed with them out of a desire to stay alive. However, after Corey was badly burned by Jordan Parrish's Hellhound-fire while the Chimeras attempted to capture Lydia Martin and break her out of Eichen House, Corey began to realize that Theo only saw his "Betas" as pawns to get the Beast of Gevaudan's power and was not as concerned about saving the town as he made it sound. This revelation combined with Corey's growing romantic relationship with Mason Hewitt led Corey to start to drift away from the Chimera Pack and instead become more of a McCall Pack ally like Mason himself. After the defeat of the Beast and Theo being dragged underground by his revenant sister, the Chimera Pack apparently disbanded as a result of the deaths of Tracy and Josh, as well as Hayden becoming a fully-fledged McCall Pack member due to being bitten and turned into a true Werewolf by Scott. With the dissolution of the Chimera Pack, Corey appears to now be a true ally to the McCall Pack. Corey is during Book 1 a member of the McCall Pack and is a love interest of Brody Fiore. Early Life Almost nothing is known about Corey's life prior to his introduction in the series. He was born to two yet-unnamed parents who seem to have neglected Corey for most of his life, as he has remarked on several occasions that they barely noticed his absence during the period of his temporary death between Lies of Omission and Status Asthmaticus. ( ), ( ) He also seems to have come out as gay at some point in his youth and adolescence, as he was a constant fixture at Sinema, a LGBT+ friendly club, and did not seem to be hiding his sexuality from anyone. ( ) Additionally, due to the fact that he was chosen as a test subject by the Dread Doctors, he had to have acquired genetic chimerism as a result of an organ or tissue transplant at some point in his life, which was necessary to become a pseudo-supernatural Chimera. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= |-|Season 6= TBA Personality In Corey's brief time on the series, he has been shown as a relatively shy, hesitant, and nervous person. However, his transformation into a Chimera helped Corey become a more confident and less self-conscious person, as evidenced by his straight-forwardness when asking Mason Hewitt out on a date. Despite this increased confidence and supernaturally-enhanced strength, Corey still finds difficulty in being brave in the face of danger, due in part to his fear of dying again, and is reluctant to actively fight in battles, such as Theo's test of his pack's strength by siccing Corey, Josh, and Tracy on Scott McCall, or when he was ordered to fight against the Hellhound Jordan Parrish in Eichen House. This aspect of his personality was often viewed as cowardice by his more vicious packmates such as Theo and Tracy. As a result of this fear of confrontation and lack of confidence in his fighting abilities, Corey prefers to use his powers in a more covert manner, often camouflaging himself with his surroundings so he can spy on others and gain information without anyone else knowing he's there. He has demonstrated this skill on several occasions, such as when he hid from Scott and Theo at the hospital, when he eavesdropped on Malia and Kira's conversation at the high school, when he hid himself and Mason from being discovered on the Devenford Prep bus and from being caught by Scott and Liam, and when he hid in the McCall House to listen to the McCall Pack discuss their plans to save Mason. This aspect of his personality actually came in handy during the final battle with the Beast of Gevaudan, when he hid by camouflaging himself against the wall until his help was needed after Lydia turned Sebastien Valet back into Mason. Though Corey's nervous and fearful nature makes him easily manipulated by more aggressive individuals such as Theo, who convinced Corey to stay in his pack by threatening to kill him if he didn't comply, he has proven that he is ultimately dedicated to doing the right thing by turning away from Theo and instead helping Mason and his friends protect the town. Physical Appearance Corey is a lean young man with a very slim figure. He has pale white skin with dark blond/light brown hair and hazel eyes. He dresses in the usual style of a typical American teenager, favoring trendy designer jeans, v-neck t-shirts or long-sleeve shirts, and hoodies or jackets paired with boots or sneakers. Powers and Abilities As a Chimera, Corey is believed to possess the usual superhuman physical powers that are common among the creatures regardless of what supernatural species makes up their nature. However, since the two species whose powers Corey possesses remain unknown, it is very likely that Corey has only demonstrated a fraction of his potential powers. The powers he has demonstrated on-screen include: *'Super Strength:' Corey, like all Chimeras, possesses incredibly powerful supernatural strength. He first demonstrated this power when he accidentally broke the combination lock off of his locker, before then going into the weight room with Mason Hewitt, where he was able to easily bench-press over 400 pounds. He has also been shown using his strength to break open the locked door of the Devenford Prep and to briefly restrain Jordan Parrish while his inner Hellhound, Cerberus, was in control. *'Accelerated Healing:' Like all Chimeras, Corey possesses highly accelerated healing that has allowed him to recover from numerous serious injuries. He was first revealed to have this power when he miraculously healed from a serious scorpion sting he sustained from Lucas, which was said to contain an amount of venom equivalent to a ten-feet-tall scorpion and which was so potent it should have killed him. He was also shown to have healed from having his spinal cord in the back of his neck pierced by Scott McCall's claws so that he could search his memories of being captured by the Dread Doctors, wounds that healed within minutes. The most impressive use of this power was when Corey was engulfed in Hellhound fire when he attempted to attack Jordan Parrish, and his body was covered in serious burns. Though he required assistance from Malia Tate to take enough pain so that his healing ability could start to do its job, he was able to heal from the serious burns within several days. His healing ability also gives him immunity from all human illnesses and conditions, and prevents him from becoming intoxicated by drugs or alcohol due to the fact that his body heals the damage from the drugs too quickly. **'Longevity': Due to his accelerated healing factor, which replaces damaged, dying, and aging cells at a constant rate, it is assumed that, like other shapeshifters such as werewolves and werecoyotes, Corey has an extended lifespan and will retain his youth for decades longer than a normal human. *'Camouflage:' Corey's unique Chimera ability is that of supernatural camouflage, which allows him to blend in with his surroundings by touching his body against them, causing his body (including his clothing) to change colors to adapt to his environment. He typically uses this ability by pressing his back against a surface, such as a wall, a vehicle, or a piece of furniture, causing his skin and clothing to take on the coloring of what he's touching and making himself imperceptible to the human eye. This power has advanced to the point where he doesn't have to physically touch a surface to blend into his environment, as he demonstrated in Maid of Gévaudan, when he essentially made himself invisible by blending into the air around him. He can also use this power to extend his camouflage/invisibility to another person by touching them, as proven when he put his arm around Mason in order to hide them from a Devenford Prep lacrosse player. *'Mountain Ash Immunity': Since Corey was turned into Chimera using science rather than magic or mysticism like true supernaturals, he is not vulnerable to the affects of rowan wood or its incinerated form, mountain ash. As a result, Corey can handle it like any human can, and is able to walk over barriers of it without difficulty, whereas his truly supernatural cohorts would be trapped or prevented from entering an area warded with the ash. Weaknesses As a Chimera, Corey lacks the serious weaknesses that many supernatural shapeshifters possess, such as wolfsbane or electricity. However, this does not mean he can't be killed; he came close to death when he was set on fire by The Hellhound, and the only reason he didn't succumb to his wounds is because Malia Tate took away enough of his pain to kick-start his healing ability, which had been suppressed due to the severity of the pain he was experiencing from his burns. One mild vulnerability he was shown to have was the fact that this supernatural camouflage ability appeared to not work on the Dread Doctors, who were able to see through it in order to kill him. It's unknown if this is because they created him and gave him a power that they could control, or if their powers of electromagnetokinesis allowed them to see through the effects of his camouflage somehow. He can also still be sensed by supernatural creatures and Chimeras with heightened senses while he is essentially invisible, as proven when Scott McCall was able to figure out that Corey was spying on him on two separate occasions due to catching and tracking his scent. Etymology *'Corey': Corey is a variant of the name Cory, which is both a masculine and a feminine English given name with several possible origins. One such origin is from the Old Norse surname Kori, which has an uncertain meaning and which is found in Scandinavia and England. Another origin is as an Irish surname, Ó Comhraidhe, meaning "descendant of Comhraidheh." In Scots Gaelic, the name Corey is said to mean "ravine, "seething pool," or "cauldron," whereas in Irish Gaelic, it means "hollow." It is also found in Old English, meaning "chosen," and could also be derived from the French word for "heart," coeur. Trivia *Corey is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Teen Wolf series, including Danny, Ethan, Caitlin, Emily, Mason, Brody, Patrick and Theo. *Corey is a bit of a "club kid," and goes to Sinema for "All Ages Night" every Friday. *It is still unknown what kind of a Chimera hybrid Corey is, and all there is to go on are the abilities that he has demonstrated, namely super strength, accelerated healing, and supernatural camouflage. Because of these abilities, fandom speculation has come up with several theories, including the belief that Corey is a chameleon and/or a phantom. *Corey has had one love interest in the show so far-- Brody. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Alive Characters